Just Another Day on the Beach
by Yamiro
Summary: SuzaLulu / LuluZaku AU. Isn't life wonderful? There aren't any responsibilities, no boring people you need to please with your attention... just one very irritating human creature in 100 miles radius, but that’s beside the point, right?
1. Episode zero: Pilot aka No Plot Was Born

* * *

Many thanks to my beta, **Kuyuki Mitsuru,** who took care of this chappie and supported me! *hugs*

A/N PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED

If you haven't noticed, this is SuzaLulu fanfiction, which means yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I won't force you.

Hello dear readers this is my way of saying 'I'm sorry', and I am sorry, because En Garde Omakes (yaoi sidestory) won't be posted till the main story hits a certain point, that means long wait. For those longing for more yaoi, here is my newest child. Hope you will like it. I was hesitant at first, but my beta said she liked the idea behind this piece, so I posted it.

Not much happens in the prologue, so I'll say in advance that I'm sorry for the boring start. It had to be over with, and starting without as much as introduction seemed strange to me.

Now onto the story!

And don't make the 'T' rating trick you. It is rated 'T' for now but will be changed to 'M'.  
Hopefully soon. You know what I mean, we all are perverts here, don't try to fool yourself if you think otherwise.

**Disclaimer:** I do own something, but sadly Code Geass isn't among my possessions.

* * *

Episode zero: Pilot (a.k.a No Plot Was Born)

Suzaku Kururugi stood, his eyes widened in awe, as he took in his surroundings.

The hall he just entered was bright, illuminated by countless chandeliers, and the diamonds attached to them gave it a colorful glow. A feast of splendor, every occupant of the room seemed to glow, trying to outshine one another.

It was a truly magnificent view, something he wasn't used to, and never really expected to be part of.

He felt out of place.

"Stunning, isn't it, Suzaku?" he felt a hand on his shoulder as a female voice spoke and he turned to face his superior.

"Yes," he said smiling, and the older of the two returned the gesture.

He focused his attention on her. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her hair, with a rather... low cut.

Too low.

He averted his eyes before he became too... 'distracted'... to appreciate... the evening. And there was much to be thankful for, not only for being able to stand on a five star cruiser, which alone would be a unreachable goal for someone like him. A number. Both Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund were the closest he had to family in years. Well, maybe not so the eccentric, light blue haired man, who seemed to think of him like some sort of (spare?) component for his precious Lancelot, but Cecile, with her over developed motherly instincts made up for the both of them, that was sure. (He did not count the fact, that she seemed to want to poison him with her cooking. It certainly wasn't her intention. At least he... hoped it wasn't the case). Still, he was grateful for the chance he got, being who he was.

He shook his head trying to get rid of such unpleasant thoughts. It was a joyful evening and he planned on enjoying it.

Besides, he had a really good feeling about it.

His behavior must have been strange to an outsider, because a small chuckle made it's way to his ears. He blushed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Cecile was smiling pleasantly at him, a warm aura surrounding her.

"Ah, right. It's your first time on an event like this," she paused, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "there is no reason to feel nervous, Suzaku. Just enjoy the evening... right, Lloyd...?" she turned and saw that the light blue haired scientist was no longer with them. "My, my… where did he go now?" she sighed gravely, but, quickly her smile returned "I guess now it's only us? Not that it wasn't easy to predict, anyway," her eyes met his, and she continued in a serious, mocking tone "Enjoy yourself, Mayor Kururugi, it's an order."

"Of course, Ma'am." he bowed to her and offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner. She took it and they made their way towards the parquet.

There were many couples already dancing, since they arrived rather late.

Suzaku stopped and took the dark haired woman's hand in his, the other placing on her waist. He concentrated, trying to recall what he learned during the last two weeks. In that time Cecile attempted to teach him the art of dancing.

Attempted being the key word, of course.

They started dancing, slowly at first, then as Suzaku felt a bit more definite and reassured of his abilities, they sped up, matching the tempo of other couples. He felt rather proud of himself, noticing that he didn't made any mistakes.

It wasn't even ten minutes into their second song when the music quieted and then stopped.

The brown haired youth looked around, confused, and noticed the Governor of Area 11 ascend the stairs leading to the small stage, a microphone and a glass of vine in his hands. The blond man took his time, waiting with patience and unwavering smile for the various conversation across the room to end, so that all of it's occupants could focus their attention on him. That accomplished, he rose the microphone to his lips, the other hand, the one with the glass, rising to the level of his heart, in an overly dramatic gesture.

"Dear friends, let me welcome you on this special evening." he spoke "We gathered here to celebrate the birthday of my beloved sister, Euphemia li Britannia, who will be turning seventeen today," he paused for another dramatic effect and waved. Suzaku followed his line of sight, curious to see another member of the Imperial Family.

And see he did.

A beautiful, pink haired girl, surrounded by a small group of... friends, maybe? With a small blush upon her cheeks, she was certainly embarrassed that all the attention was focused on her.

But what truly caught his attention was the person accompanying her.

He stared, fascinated for some reason, and the object of his musings turned his gaze towards him, a bored expression on his face, and gave him a half-hearted glare.

The sound of someone clearing their throat woke him up from his little fantasy before he could drown in the sea of amazing amethyst eyes. A servant was standing before him, a tray with glasses in his hands, and an impatient look on his face.

He blinked, not really knowing what to do. He was still a minor, for God's sake! He took it hesitantly, after silently asking his companion what he should do.

"Well, it's a special occasion, Suzaku," she said after the servant was long gone. He nodded, and then remembered what he was doing before he got distracted.

"Who is that, miss Cecile?" he asked out loud looking expectantly at the blue haired woman.

"Oh?" she blinked, confused. He discretely motioned with his head towards the group he saw earlier.

"You mean with Princess Euphemia?" she paused waiting for a confirmation and continued after he nodded. "Well, on her right you can see her older sister, the Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, as for the other two..."

"Are the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia and his escort, Milly Ashford," a new voice picked up, and the duo turned, only to see that the missing scientist decided to join them at last.

"A Prince?" he repeated, and returned his attention towards the other youth, tuning out the conversation.

The prince in question already turned his attention elsewhere, talking with his blonde escort. It made him a little... disappointed...?

The brown haired boy watched as the other received his own glass and he managed to catch the last words of Prince Clovis's speech.

"...Now let's make a toast for her wellbeing and bright future."

Suzaku rose his glass and took a slip of the red liquid inside, trying not to stand out more than he had to. He continued to observe, subtly, as to not be caught again, feeling strangely fixated with the other teen. It was a truly strange feeling, like he was supposed to know him or something. From another life, perhaps? He dismissed that thought as being ridiculous, and just continued to watch. Of course, firstly he had to move from the parquet, seeing as the host was done with his speech and the orchestra started playing again. He said goodbye to his somewhat disfunctional family, and removed himself from it.

He was right, this evening certainly was going to be enjoyable.

*** - * - ***

If there was one thing that Lelouch vi Britannia despised more than snobby nobles, it was more snobby nobles in close proximity. Just. Like. Now. They were dancing to the soft tune, courtesy of a small orchestra 'strategically' placed on the other side of the room, laughing and talking, more like black mouthing other occupants, really...

He wasn't one for gatherings like that, but there were things even he couldn't help.

He sighed softly under his breath and faced his companion for the evening.

She wore a pale green dress, her arms left bare, white gloves reaching her elbows, a half empty glass of wine in her hand. She was looking rather stunning and he would probably be interested, had he not know her.

He looked at a small group of younger (and a few not so young ones) occupants of the hall, eying his companion with rather hungry expressions.

He almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

He returned his gaze to his friend, her vibrant blue eyes, sparkling with mischief, looked about the room.

_Searching for the prey?_ he wondered briefly, but inwardly he was grateful that it wasn't him this time, and, having nothing better to do, did the same.

The hall was crowded, which made him feel a little claustrophobic. He wasn't used to crowds like this, preferring to be by himself, using his time in more useful manner.

But, again, this was a special occasion.

Nothing caught his attention, it looked just like any other official party he was forced to participate in, due to his status.

Milly turned her head towards him and a small smirk made his way onto her face.

"Oh? You look uncomfortable, does something bother you... Lulu~?" she spoke, leaning closer to him, and he could feel the ghost of her breath against his skin.

Ah, yes, there was one more thing that disturbed him more... and it was certainly not his blonde friend, he was far too used to her strange antics to be bothered by them anymore.

Ships.

This one word caused him to almost shiver (he would not do such thing, of course, after all, he had reputation to maintain).

It may seem silly, but... he really preferred to have solid ground under his feet.

And here he was, on a ship, surrounded by people he did not known and could barely stand.

Of course he was bothered.

Undisturbed by the blonde's close proximity, he leaned even closer, noticing, by the way, the vicious vibes coming from the various people across the hall.

"Hm? No, why would you say something like that...?" he asked, even if he was aware that it was futile effort. One could say that they were some sort of childhood friends... she knew him well, almost too well for his liking, and any attempt of deceiving Milly Ashford had zero possibility of success.

That did not mean that he couldn't at least try to save some of his dignity.

Not that he had much left, after so many years of acquaintance with the blonde evil.

She moved away from him, rising her glass to her rosy lips and chuckled softly as she did so.

He looked down into his own still untouched glass, save for the toast earlier, and sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.

They stood in comfortable for a while. Lelouch traced the outline of the glass, trying not to think, which always proved to be difficult, almost impossible feat.

"Your brother really knows how to organize a party," Milly commented, breaking the silence again.

He looked up, noticing that she said brother, surrounded by few females, who fought between themselves to get his attention. The Third Imperial Prince, Clovis la Britannia, enjoyed this of course, always the one trying to be the center of attraction.

He scowled.

"I guess," he spoke, not really interested, "that's the only thing he is good at."

"Aww, don't be like this, Lelouch. No one can be as perfect as you," she said pouting, and in a mocking tone, aimed one of her fingers at his forehead, poking him mercilessly. "You will get wrinkles, Lulu~ and where will I find another cutie like you when you get all wrinkly?"

He sent her a death glare, distancing himself from the offending finger.

The midnight haired boy chose not to comment on that, which was usually the best strategy concerning the Ashford heiress.

The woman was evil.

Not only evil.

Demonic.

Clinically insane.

He could continue that list, and would do so, with immerse pleasure, sure enough, if it was not for the small fact. The ship tilted. It was soft, almost imperceptible movement, and it was very possible that he was the only person who felt it, but the reaction of his body was anything but.

He raised his glass and took a slip to calm his nerves. He had a bad feeling about this night.

A had rested on the young prince's shoulder, and his amethyst eyes opened, meeting Milly's for once serious face.

"Maybe you should go and have some fresh air?" she spoke, her tone betraying her concern.

He shook his head, only to feel more sick, thanks to the sudden movement.

"What about..." he started, but was soon cut by Milly's merry laugh. He narrowed his eyes but waited penitently until the blonde was done.

"Your Highness is very... chivalrous," she giggled again. "Really, Lelouch, think about yourself for once. I will be fine."

She was probably right. If someone was in danger... it certainly wasn't Milly.

He lingered for a moment, wondering if he should stay after all, but again the ship moved, making him decide otherwise.

He bid his companion goodbye, abandoning his glass, and made his way to the exit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Not that it was hard, with such crowd.

He reached the doors soon enough, breathing in the fresh sea air, feeling the strong wind on his face, toying with his hair.

He breathed out and opened his eyes. The sky was dark and cloudy, a clear sign that a storm was coming.

He stepped closer to the railing, placing his hands on it. It was too low in his opinion. Weren't these things supposed to secure the passengers? He thought to himself, absentmindedly. He looked down, into the dark abyss of sea at the waves, viciously attacking the ship, smashing against the port.

He wasn't feeling better. Not even a bit.

The sky lit up for a moment and a loud thunder soon followed.

Lelouch watched with fascination as the element overran the sky with truly amazing speed, immediately forgetting about everything, his sea sickness included, not even minding when the first drops of rain hit his head.

Too bad for him, he did not hear that someone was shouting.

Too bad, he lost himself in his thoughts, again, a trait that Milly took upon herself to bring to an end, admiring the force of the nature like never before.

Too bad, he distracted himself so much, that his grip on the railing loosened.

And too bad, it just wasn't his day.

*** - * - ***

Suzaku Kururugi felt he was enjoying himself more than he had in a very long time. It was a strange notion… to enjoy himself on a formal party?

But there was one thing that disturbed him. As he watched the other youth, dance, talk and stand on the other side of the room (he felt like some sort of stalker, really) the prince grew paler and paler as the evening grew older, and at some time he simply left his escort. It worried him a little, and so he followed him, concerned, not really thinking that the other wanted some space for himself.

The brown haired soldier walked out, noticing the prince simply standing, there, leaning on the railing. He could not see his expression, but the other was obviously enjoying himself.

He smiled and almost turned to head back inside, feeling slightly sorry for his behavior, when the wind picked up the pace. It was dangerously close to storm, not minding the dark clouds above. He looked at the boy's silhouette. He didn't look like he intended to move anytime soon to him.

The first droops of rain fell on his head and he moved towards the other boy.

"Prince Lelouch?" he spoke up, but the wind drowned it out. He repeated the action, this time shouting, but to no veil. He sighed and decided to approach the prince.

He started walking, wanting to cover the few meters that separated him from the other, but he stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide, as a powerful wave shook the ship like it was made from a paper and not humongous cruiser.

His last coherent thought, before he dashed forward towards the railing, was…

"HOLY CRAP!"

* * *

A/N 2 You came this far, I'm surprised! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will still be there to read the first episode of J_ust Another Day on the Beach_! *gives you an e-cookie* If I get at least as much response as to En Garde's prologue I'll try to push it and upload next chapter before 3rd chappie of EG.

And yes, this story will involve half naked bishunen on an uninhibited island. Yep, I couldn't help myself and this plot bunny bit me hard. And since I wanted to write my own SuzaLulu story, I tried my best to be original while at it.

Not that this idea is original... but no one tried to do something like that in Code Geass verse.

Nah. One question for you guys. I rewatched the Kami no Shima (R1 episode 19) and I got confused. Are there coconut palms on islands near Japan? I saw palms there. Is this for real?

As always, ideas, requests and other stuff like this is welcome :)

Okay now I'm off to sulk and cry in my corner over _Just Like Magic!_. I lost my will to live... :(


	2. Episode one: Alone With The Sand

Many thanks again to my beta, **Kuyuki Mitsuru**, for looking after this chappie!

I guess... this is what they call a... filler chapter :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Code Geass, whatever you see here is only figment of imagination of sexually frustrated virgin who very soon will loose her right to call herself a tennager. Settles.

* * *

EPISODE ONE

Alone With The Sand

Hot.

The first thing that made it's way in his muzzy mind as he slowly returned to consciousness,was that it was hot. Unbearably so. He opened his eyes and closed them again, the acute sunlightmaking it impossible to see anything. He groaned and laid still for a moment, not having muchstrength to do anything more. After some time, the first coherent thoughts appeared in his head,which pounded mercilessly, by the way.

_What happened?_ he thought. His memories were blurred, but he did not give concentrated. A ship. Euphemia's birthday party. His sea sickness acting up... that's right, heleft the party.

One of his hands made it's way towards his forehead. It was already covered insweat, a result of being left on the run for a quite long time, most probably.

He clenched the other one and felt a soft sensation. _Sand?_

Now he was officially confused.

He tried to stood up. It wasn't an easy task but he somehow managed to at least sit up. He opened his eyes back again, this time shielding them with his free hand from the sun.

He certainly wasn't amused with the sight that met them.

Not even a bit.

He blinked. Seriously, this had to be some kind of a dream. He even pinched himself, trying to prove his point, he felt slightly silly, doing so, but the scenery didn't change.

As if mocking him, the waves continued to lazily crash against the shore.

His eyes narrowed. A prank from his older siblings, then? But who would come to this lengths? That seemed just too cruel, no matter how he looked at it.

This wasn't happening. Not to him, of all people!

He gave up, his back hitting the ground again, the soft sand lessening the force of the impact. He closed his eyes, yet again, prying to some higher force that after all it was just some dream or at least he could be teleported back to Aries, to his own, oh so comfortable, bed.

But no such luck.

Apparently, he antagonized whatever higher begin resided up there.

He should have never boarded the damned ship in the first place.

He tried not to think about the situation at hand, but the soft sound of waves crashing against the shore, which he didn't noticed before, made it impossible feat.

It wasn't his nature to just sit (or lie, as in this particular case) and do nothing. The logical part of his mind, which decided to finally wake up, told him it would be a good idea to move away from the killing sun, find a shelter and water supplies.

Yes, water sounds nice...

But not as nice as just lying there and pretending to be dead.

Now, death sounded REALLY good.

Well, not so good after all, he unconsciously scowled, the heat must have affected his brain already, if he started to think like that.

He stood up, slowly, almost failing backwards in the process, his tottery legs failing to support his weight, and looked around.

All he could see was sand, water and trees. The beach was deserted, not a single human, or not, being could be seen. The sea was clear too, not a single ship, let alone a rescue team.

He was completely alone.

The raven haired prince certainly wasn't ever before in his life bothered by this word, often seeking solitude himself, having enough. Of the court. Of the people who only cared for his position and what they could gain, and not for who he was.

But that was different, there was always someone he could count on.

Always.

But now... for the first time in the seventeen years he lived in this cold world, he felt something akin to fear creep into his mind. His breathing sped up, slightly, and he took a step back. And a next one. Blinking rapidly, he realized that he was on the good way towards a panic attack. He forced himself and closed his eyes. Breath in. Breath out. In. Out.

He was a prince for God's sake! There is nothing he couldn't do! He will find a solution as always and leave this God's forsaken island!

_What's wrong with me?_ the youth asked himself inwardly, a sad smile making it's way on his face. _There is no need to panic. So what if I can't see people around? Maybe I'm just on the wrong side of the island._

He smacked himself on the forehead for his stupidity. He always knew mornings weren't for him but this was just ridiculous.

And downright PATHETIC display.

Now was not the time for self-loathing, but for action.

He looked down at himself. He still was wearing the black tuxedo and matching dress pants which he put on for the celebration.

_No wonder I feel__ like a barbecued steak_, the prince thought as he proceeded to peel of the first two layers of his upper outfit, leaving only the white shirt on. Then he folded neatly (old habits die hard) the unnecessary clothing and proceed use his scarf to wipe the sweat.

Lelouch turned around, now facing the lushy vegetation.

He saw little to no point in just standing under the sun. Least he really wanted to die, which did not seem like a bad idea. Even now.

Now his priority was finding the water, after that was secured he could think about searching for other people.

If there were any to begin with.

He made his way towards it, soon reaching the shadow that the trees provided. It felt better right away. He stopped, placing one hand on the trees bark and looked back. It wasn't the brightest idea to leave the beach without at least leaving a trace or some sign that he was there, but there was little hope that someone would come to his rescue this soon. The horizon was clear, no sign of human activity could be found.

He moved forwards, the trees becoming more thick as he progressed. He could not hear the sea anymore, which actually wasn't a big problem. He always thought himself to have a good sense of direction. Now he could prove this theory in practice.

He walked like this for a long while, a distant sounds of birds breaking the overwhelming silence. There was no trace of water. Well, there, of course, was water on the vegetation that surrounded him, the result of natural water circulation.

He reached down, his pale fingers touching one of the leafs, his fingertips meeting the cold substance. He lifted it, wetting his chapped lips. It wasn't much, but he would have to manage with just that before he would find some other source.

He looked around, his eyes meeting only the green vegetation. He didn't knew a thing about tropical plants, or plants in general. He never deemed such knowledge necessary. Well, the only help would be the few books he read when he was still a child, but adventure books weren't his favorite kind in the first place, even back then.

He never once in his life thought he would end up in situation like this. He rested his back against the tree, fatigue catching up with him already. It had to be morning still, he deducted, looking up at the sky above. The boughs were covering quite a portion of his vision, but still the sunlight managed to get past them, making the orientation easier. He wondered just how much time passed when he was unconscious, if people noticed that he was gone already…

He almost cursed under his breath, suddenly regretting the years of ditching his guards and people in regular. He could probably count on Milly when it came to it, but even she would be under the impression that he needed some space for himself and was deliberately avoiding them, hiding somewhere on the cruiser.

It was a big problem.

There was no Nunnally to worry over him, since she was in the Mainland, preparing a surprise party for Euphemia with Mother. Cornelia... he wasn't so sure about her, she sure had a soft spot for her younger siblings, but Euphemia was her main concern at the moment… and Clovis was probably too busy with flirting with every female passenger on the ship. His only hope right now were Milly and Euphemia herself.

He sighed, he had a bad feeling about that... 'tour' during the entire evening... and even before he boarded the ship, and that was days ago.

He looked down on himself again. It certainly wasn't good at all for his pale complexion or for any human being's to be left under the sun like this for so long, he could see that his arms already started to suffer from it, a soft pink hue making it's way on both of them, clear evidence of his sensitiveness to sunlight. To add to his sufferings, he still felt hot, his raven bangs practically glued to his forehead. It irked him to no end, but he refused to loose his nerves again.

It would lead to nothing good.

He shook his head, chiding himself for getting distracted once again, and continued his search.

He walked and walked, the scenery didn't really differ from what he saw before. He sometimes encountered a side, which, being a rather nice addition to the terrain, wasn't so good for him to deal with. He cursed his weak body and lack of stamina.

It just wasn't fair.

Then, there were small animals, mostly though it were birds, which fled, hearing him approach. He had yet to see anything dangerous, not that he would know anyways, which was a blessing in disguise.

After some time, he sped up, noticing that the trees became fewer in their number.

The sight that meet his eyes was as much beautiful as heart breaking.

He stood at the edge of a clearing. It was a truly magnificent view of what seemed to be miles of grass, lazily swinging on the soft breeze. He could even see a mountain (or was it a volcano?) in the distance.

There was one problem, though.

There was no sign of civilization what so ever.

No sign of people, which meant it was an uninhibited island. Which wasn't an a frequent occurrence nowadays, people tended to settle on every free piece of land. Was it too far away from the inhabited parts of the world? He seriously doubted that the storm carried him that far. Something was wrong with this island, he reasoned, his head on it's full capability again, no source of water, then? It was a vital point for settlers, and could easily explain why there was no one on it. He could manage for a while, of course there was always rainwater and coconuts, nut that wasn't the greatest perspective.

But he had no time to enjoy the view. He started walking again, but did not enter the glade, the grass was too tall and he did not want to accidentally step on something. It never harmed anyone to be just a bit cautious. Instead he headed alongside the border between the vegetation and the clearing. He could see from afar a segment of it where the trees seemed considerably lower in number and he prayed (despite knowing that his wish most probably would not be granted) that it would be what he is searching for. He was already at his limit, and the ridiculously hot weather did nothing good to his physical capabilities.

After what seemed to be eternity he finally reached his destination.

He would probably go down on his knees and kiss the soil under him if he was sure he would have the energy to stand up after doing so.

It was a medium sized lake, with a crystal clear water, which allowed him to see the bottom of it. The water itself wasn't deep and he estimated that it would at best reach his hips. There was a small waterfall too, a perfect lake, one would say. Not that it would all matter, he was in a state when a person would fling at any puddle of water.

He looked up with gratitude and smiled, a sincere smile, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

A/N Duh. Nothin' much happened o.o'

Next chapter Suzaku's POV, a flashback and their fated meeting!


End file.
